


Snow - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: There are many ways to enjoy a snowy break, and Derek loves it. Lydia...not so much sometimes.





	Snow - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: sixth update wow! Getting another step closer to finishing my prompts, even though most have been written for months... i mean MONTHS!! The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. Please leave kudos and cookies ;)
> 
> A/N2: I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

The first winter after college had finished, the Pack had decided it was high time for a Pack holiday in the snow without the stresses of finals or ‘real life’ to hold them down once holidays were booked. The mountains around Lake Tahoe were perfect. Close enough to not be too far if Beacon Hill’s was in any danger, and far away enough that they could all relax and enjoy their freedom.

The first full day everyone broke into little groups of what they wanted to do, snowboarding, skiing and just ambling around. And Stiles, Derek and Lydia opted for nothing extreme.

The snow on the ground was thick and they were well away from people that Derek could slip out of his clothes and into his fur and enjoy the snow as a wolf. And he romped around Stiles and Lydia happily. But when he started to dig into the snow, kicking up snow behind him, he didn’t look, just took for granted that they wouldn’t be there.

Derek heard Stiles’ chuckle of amusement, and then he heard Lydia shriek, and looked behind him. Standing with snow in her hair and on her jacket was Lydia.

‘Derek, you change back right now! Being a wolf does not excuse you from checking behind you.’ Lydia breathed out, like she was trying to capture her composure.

Derek knew one thing… he was not changing back yet to get punched in the arm by an angry redhead. So he sunk to the ground on his belly and covered his eyes with his paws and let out a whine. Which caused Stiles to crack a laugh out loud.


End file.
